Conquests and Challenges
by sreduaram
Summary: i knew this year was going to be a little bit strange when Sirius Black started paying a little too much attention to me...
1. Chapter 1

We were just investigating. Not stalking, I swear.

'what exactly are we d-'

I was cut off by a 'SHH!!'

Hiding in bushes, in camouflaged clothing behind ones my best friend's fences was not exactly the ideal way for me to be spending my holidays. And why exactly we were doing this, I did not know.

'Wait, you'll see. Three… two.. That my friend is why we are investigating,' exclaimed the blonde beside me, pointing to a door that had just been opened at the house next door. Stalking was not something I did on a regular basis, but even through the two crooked fence posts that were obscuring my view, I could understand Holly's new found infatuation. I let out an involuntary sigh, but really, who could resist that face? And that hair, and those eyes, and that ches-

'What on earth are you guys doing?' came the voice of my other best friend, pulling me back to reality. Holly and I looked up innocently, pulling our best puppy dog expressions. Adele sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

'Don't tell me you're stalking that poor guy again, Holly?' Holly grinned, guiltily in response. Adele shook her head in amusement.

'But he's so hot!' Holly said in her defence.

'Why the hell are you hiding behind your fence though? You're a witch, genius! You could be two inches from his face with a disillusionment charm.'

Holly and I looked at Adele in mock horror. It wasn't often that you'd hear something like that from the mother of our group.

'Did you, Adele Thompson, abider of all rules, just encourage us to stalk a boy?' I asked, purposely emphasising the last word. Adele just rolled her eyes at us and waved dramatically at Holly's now very confused neighbour.

'Come on, lets go have lunch,' Adele said, gesturing for us to follow her inside. Lunch was a large event at the Bennet household, so was followed by us laying on the floor, groaning.

'I'll never eat again!' I mumbled into the carpet. I looked up at two confused faces.

'Actually I will tomorrow. Eat again that is.'

'Suuuure,' said Holly, joining Adele in nodding at me like I was crazy.

Well it was true. No one could resist Hogwarts food. And come tomorrow, I would be beginning my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is, I thought, eyeing the clothes and books sprawled around the room, if we actually made it in time…

'Uh guys, shouldn't we be packing?' Adele propped herself up on her elbows, an alarmed look on her face.

Our afternoon continued with much packing, under the force of Adele, before we collapsed out of exhaustion. Packing is very strenuous, you know.

The next morning I woke up with something extremely stiff under my head. I groped around, opening one eye, hoping that maybe it was still night. Instead, it was extremely bright out, and I was greeted with an enthusiastic face, that was much to excited for that time of morning.

'MORNING!' exclaimed an excited Holly, who was quite literally jumping with excitement. I would have gone back to sleep, but it was highly uncomfortable with a foot underneath your head. Instead, I sat up.

'We're going back to Hogwarts today!' Holly cried in a sing-song voice. Six in the morning, and she was already laden in Hogwarts insignia and very much resembling a hyperactive six year old. Although that wasn't all that far off typical Holly. A moment later a small object flew across the room hitting a sleeping Adele directly in the centre of her head.

'Toast?!' grumbled a now awake Adele. 'You couldn't have thrown a pillow, toast?'

Ignoring the agitated Adele on her floor, Holly continued to beam, opening a window.

'SUN!! BAAAAAD!' screeched Adele, throwing a pillow which she was apparently aiming at the sun. As much of a genius this girl was, mornings were not her forte.

About 10 minutes later, we were sitting at the Bennett's kitchen table, eating breakfast. Well, not so much eating on Adele's part. She was trying to use the newspaper as a pillow, but was failing miserably. Funny that.

Three slices of toast, and two wake ups later, the three of us were stepping onto platform 9 ¾. After saying a quick goodbye to Holly's mother, we made our way towards the train, waving to people every now and then.

We were looking for a free compartment when something occurred to me. I was a prefect. And funnily enough I was required at a prefect meeting. Now.

'Dammit. See you guys later,' I said to Holly and Adele, turning abruptly in the opposite direction.

As I was making my way towards the prefect's compartment, I saw a familiar head of sandy blonde hair.

'Reeeemus!' I sang. Yes, sang. Holly sure was rubbing off on me. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

'Someone's in a good mood,' he said, enveloping me in a hug. I hugged him back, my arms around his waist, as my head barely reached his shoulders.

'Did you get taller?' I asked, peering up at him.

'No Bridget,' he laughed. 'You just got shorter.'

As Remus was the other Gryffindor prefect, we both made our way to the meeting. I pushed open the door, and was surprised to see James Potter standing at the front. James Potter was the last person I had expected to be at a prefect meaning, mainly because no one in their right mind would put him in a position of power. What little time of his life was left over after planning pranks, was spent drooling over Lily Evans, who absolutely hated him.

'Oh Merlin, what'd James do this time?' I asked Remus.

'He's head boy.' He replied. I looked at him in shock.

'You're joking!' I cried. Remus shook his head, amused by my shock.

'Who the hell would make James head boy?' I thought out loud, before sitting down. James stood up, along with Lily Evans, who was apparently head girl. Lily, I wasn't surprised to see, was looking at James, agitated.

'Hey guys. I'm James Potter.' a few girls giggled. Trust the fan club to respond. 'So I'm your head boy this year, and the scrumptious and ever so delightful Lily Evans is your head girl-'

I'm sure his speech was great but I lost interest after about the fifth complement gushing over how great Lily was. I spent most of the meeting laughing inwardly at the glares Lily was sending James. It wouldn't have surprised me if the year ended in the murder of James.

'…And that concludes our meeting. If you have any questions, feel free to ask the most handsome head boy ever, or the most gorgeous head girl in the world.' Lily looked less than pleased by James's closing statement. I was ushered out of the compartment by Remus, so we could avoid what was most certainly going to be an arguing James and Lily.

I found the compartment where the 7th year girls were sitting and was greeted by Adele, Holly and Alice Parker, the fifth girl who shared our dormitory. We were later joined by Lily who it seemed had returned from a yelling match. The train ride went quite fast with talking, food and the occasional outbreak of dance from the still hyperactive Holly.

Everything was going normally, until I realised one important fact. I really needed to pee.

'I really need to pee,' I announced to the room the vital fact which their lives would just obviously be incomplete without. I excused myself and made my way towards the bathrooms.

On my way, I heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.

'So, how was the summer?'

'Good,' a smug and cocky voice replied. This could only be one person. Sirius Black.

'How many this year Padfoot?' I heard James ask in a knowing tone.

'I dunno, I lost count after the 7th. Gorgeous legs that one had though.'

'How many what?' asked a squeaky voice, which sounded almost fearful.

'Summer flings,' sighed Remus at the same time as both Sirius and James exclaimed, 'Conquests!'

I groaned internally, and apparently externally, as I heard a cough and turned to see a confused second year Ravenclaw. I gave her my meanest looking glare, and laughed to myself as she scampered away in fear. Can't a girl eavesdrop in peace anymore? It then occurred to me that I still needed to pee. So I did just that.

A while later the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. We climbed into the horseless carriages and made our way to the start of term feast.

'Hey Bridget guess what?' I heard an excited sounding Holly say as I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'You saw a hot guy?' Holly was so predictable.

'How did you know?' she cried, looking at me in awe. 'Anyway, he's in Ravenclaw, 7th year, and very, very good looking. I don't know why I haven't noticed him before. He's got amazing blue eyes, light brown hair-' I has a feeling I knew this guy.

'Point him out to me?' Holly pointed to a guy sitting halfway down the Ravenclaw table. I rolled my eyes.

'Holly, you went out with him last year.' She looked at me in confusion.

'Really? What's his name?'

'Josh Smith.'

'Oh.' Holly said in comprehension. She often forgot who she had and had not been out with. 'He looks different though.' She spent the rest of dinner trying to work out why she hadn't recognised him, with little success.

'I think you're just forgetful,' I told her, as we made our way up to the common room. She shrugged and said the password 'Gargoyle' to the fat lady and the portrait swung open. Most of the house, it seemed, had gone straight to bed. I decided to do the same, and followed Holly up the stairs to the 7th year girls' dormitory. My trunk was at the end of the bed closest to the window, just how I liked it. This time next year, I won't be here, I thought to myself. Most people would be scared or worried that it was their last year. I however was intending on making this a year to remember…


	2. Chapter 2

'COFFEE, WOMAN!!' I shoved a cup under Adele's nose trying to make it look alluring. 'I think Holly is close to strangling you, so for Merlin's sake, please drink it.'

Adele lifted her head of the table for long enough to glare at me. I sighed, knowing there was no way to get her to wake up. I continued eating my breakfast, with an excited Holly bouncing in the seat next to me.

'First class today. Better have some lookers in my classes. Especially that Sirius Black. Merlin he's hot.' I rolled my eyes at Holly. Trust her to like the biggest player in the school. I could not stand Sirius Black. He had no respect for girls, was completely obsessed with his looks and had the biggest ego ever. Really, how girls could like a guy who liked his hair more than them, I did not know.

A few moments later, I saw Professor McGonagall, the head of our house, making her way towards our table.

'Timetables,' she said. I felt movement beside me, and noticed Adele had suddenly perked up. Who would have thought? The cure to her hate of mornings was not coffee, but the promise of new classes. We were given our timetables, then started to make our way to our first class of the year, charms.

About halfway there, I realised that I didn't actually have my charms book.

'Damn,' I muttered, 'You guys go, I forgot my book.'

I hurried back to the dormitory, hoping that I wasn't about to get detention on my first class of the year. It was on my way back that I heard a voice.

'Is there someone else?' I heard a whiny girls voice ask. I rounded the corner, and saw a tearful blonde girl, talking to someone, who I assumed was a guy.

'Yeah, that's right.' Said the guy, looking around. He caught my eye and winked.

'Her.' He finished, grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a kiss. I stood there stunned for a few moments, during which the blonde girl cried out, and ran away, crying loudly. I then came to my senses and pulled away from the guy. Looking at his grey eyes, and shaggy black hair, I groaned. Sirius Black had just kissed me.

'Thanks babe,' he said, winking. I looked at him in disgust and started down the corridor again. A moment later I heard footsteps behind me.

'You off to charms, bridgy-babes?' throwing an arm around my shoulder and grinning widely at me. I shook him off.

'Yes, and I'm late.' _Because I was randomly kissed by a boy in the corridor. _

'Don't worry, Flitwick won't give you detention. It's the first day back.' Said Sirius confidently. I ignored him.

'Thanks for your help by the way. That girl was so annoying and clingy. You really saved me there.' I groaned again, and pushed open the door to the charms room.

'Sorry I'm late, Professor. I forgot my book.' I said making my way to one of the only free seats near the front. I noticed Adele and Holly sitting together up the back, and they gave me quizzical looks.

'Just don't let it happen again.' Replied Flitwick. 'And Mr Black? Why are you so late?'

'Sorry, I got distracted.' He replied, shooting me a pointed look. James had apparently noticed the look, and wolf-whistled loudly. Everyone laughed loudly. A moment later Sirius slipped into the seat next to me.

'As I was saying, the person you are sitting next to now will you be your partner for this assignment.' He continued, describing what we were to do. That was when I realised I was sitting next to Sirius. Great. I banged my head against the table. This day sucked.

'What's wrong babes?' asked Sirius once we were told to start working.

'You.' I hissed through clenched teeth. Sirius looked at me and smirked triumphantly.

'I seem to get under girls' skin a lot,' he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

' Right, anyway, we should probably start the assignment,' changing the topic seemed to be the best way to go. He didn't answer for a moment, then –

'What exactly is the assignment?' Could he be any more annoying?

'Weren't you paying attention?' I asked, looking at him, irritated. He was leaning back on his chair, feet crossed up on the table, hands resting behind his head. Of course he wasn't paying attention.

'Oh I was paying attention, just not to the professor,' he jerked his head in the direction of two blonde girls behind him, who giggled when he grinned at them.

'Is the only thing you think about girls?' I asked exasperatedly.

'Pretty much,' he replied, smirking. Great. I was stuck doing the assignment with manwhore of the century. I chose to ignore that comment, and instead told him what we had to do for the assignment. It took all my effort to resist the temptation of hitting him over the head every time he turned and look at the girls. I took out my books and started reading. It took me a while to realise that Sirius was paying no attention. I was getting really annoyed at him. I whacked him over the head.

'What?' he asked casually.

'Would you pay attention? Even better, do some work?' I asked him through gritted teeth.

'But you're doing so well!' he said looking at me innocently. I was so fed up with him that I stood up, walking towards the professor.

'Sir, can I please change partners?' I asked, trying to keep my tone even.

'What's wrong with Mr Black?' he asked tentatively.

'Everything,' I said forcefully. I surveyed the room, where head were looking up in interest. Ah, screw it-

'Where do I start? All he thinks of is girls. Nothing else. He's a total player, and I'm surprised his eyes don't start hurting with all the bloody winking he does. He's completely arrogant. I mean really, I know he's attractive, but he is most definitely aware of it. He struts, yes struts, around the school like he owns it. He's self-centred, obnoxious and insufferable, and I know they all mean the same thing, but that's how bad he is. Oh, and to top it all off, he apparently thinks its okay to go 'Oh, theres a completely normal girl walking to class. I think I should kiss her.' And - '

'Miss McIntyre!' flitwick squeaked loudly. 'I would never have expected such behaviour from you. Please go see Professor McGonagall, and Mr Black you can go too. And take this note.'

I stomped out of the room, which was full of snickering and whispering, and was followed by a smirking Sirius a moment later. He threw an arm around me shoulder casually.

'Didn't realise you hated me so much Bridgy-babes.'

'Well now you know. And Bridgy-babes? Really?'

'You know you love it. You think I'm attractive, you said so yourself,' he said smugly, grinning widely at me. I was too tired to argue with him, so I pushed his arm off my shoulder and walked faster.

_Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance is bliss. Yes Bridget, you keep telling yourself that._

I chose to ignore him until we reached professor McGonagall's office and were waiting outside, but it was a bit hard after that because he had stopped about 2 inches and had started mirroring every movement I made.

'What are you? Five?' How any girl could stand dating a guy who constantly acted like a five year old was beyond me.

'A sexy five year old,' he said waggling his eyebrows.

_Hurry up Professor McGonagall! This is a conspiracy. They're all trying to make me go insane. _

'Ha! Don't know what to say to that do you,' he said. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think it possible that a 17 year old boy would have a victory dance. But Sirius did. He ran around in a circle, arms raised around his head.

'Mr Black, what on earth are you doing?' came a stern voice. Professor McGonagall had just emerged from her office.

'Just a victory dance professor.' Professor McGonagall took a breath. It appeared this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

'Why are you here? Shouldn't you two be in class?' _We should be in class, but this idiot here was, well, idiotic. _

'Professor Flitwick sent us Professor.' I said in a small voice, handing her the note. I wondered what was going to happen to us. I'd never really gotten in trouble before.

She appeared to be reading the note, and then gestured for us to follow her into her office.

'Take a seat.' She said. I sat down nervously, and couldn't stop fidgeting. Sirius on the other hand, was leaning back comfortably in the chair, apparently not worried at all.

'Miss McIntyre, I'm surprised by this. You're usually a sensible student.' _Yes, I'm normally not a psychopath. _'Though I'm not surprised by you, Mr Black. We really should stop meeting like this.'

'We could meet other ways if you want,' he said winking. _Again with the winking. And at a teacher? _

'See what I have to deal with?' I burst out, unable to stop myself. Professor McGonagall sighed, choosing to ignore us both.

'You will both have a detention on Friday night.' I stared at her in shock. Me? Detention? I'd never had a detention before! It wasn't that I was the perfect student, I just normally kept to myself in class.

'You may go.' I sat in shock for moment before Sirius grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the office.

'Not used to getting detentions Bridgy-babes?' he asked once we were outside, looking amused. I glared at him.

'This is all your fault. I've never had a detention before! And the one day I'm forced to sit next to you, I get one.'

'Hey, I'm not the one who decided that because of one kiss, you wanted to kill me.'

'That's actually a really good idea, I think I might.'

'Ye-' he trailed off. I followed his gaze and wasn't surprised to see two girls giggling in his direction. I took this momentary distraction to make my escape.

I started in the direction of my next class, potions. I found Lily waiting outside the door, as she was the only other seventh year Gryffindor girl taking the class.

'Hey Lily,' I greeted her, smiling.

'How was charms?' she asked cheekily. I groaned, making her laugh.

'I got a detention!' I cried, emphasising the last word. She looked at me sympathetically, patting my arm. We continued making small talk until the teacher arrived.

We were on our way to our usual desk, when we were interrupted by James Potter.

'Lilyflower!' he cried excitedly. 'Would you do me the honour of being my potions partner?'

'No.' she replied flatly, turning away from him to take a seat. James turned away looking downcast, taking a seat next to Sirius instead. Lily and I both turned our attention to Professor Slughorn who had just begun lecturing us. As usual I paid no attention to this, but nodded occasionally.


	3. Chapter 3: Lily, Lily, Lily

**JAMES' POV**

'Were you really expecting anything more?' my best friend, Sirius Black asked. I sighed glumly. I'd just been rejected, yet again, by the love of my life, the gorgeous Lily Evans. I knew she loved me too, but just didn't know it yet. I voiced this thought to Sirius, who just laughed at me.

'There are plenty more girls out there who'd date you. Why don't you forget about Evans and go out with someone else?' It was true. There were plenty more girls out there who would date me. I mean who wouldn't? I knew I was good looking, not to mention a quidditch extraordinaire, which definitely gets me bonus points. I even had a fanclub. But I just wanted Lily, the one girl who wouldn't go out with me.

'But it's Lily!' I defended myself. I don't know how he didn't see it. She was perfect.

'Go on, go out with someone else. It may even make her jealous.'

'But you know how it's turned out every time I've gone out with someone. It never works.'

'Well at least go snog some girls.' I just rolled my eyes. As similar as Sirius and I were, this was where we differed. I liked girls with substance. Not that snogging wasn't good, snogging was _very _good; I just wanted an actual girlfriend. Sirius was quite to content with snogging a girl then leaving them. The girls however did not see it like this. Everyone knew this about Sirius, but there was still a queue a mile long to get with him. They all looked the same as well. Blonde hair, skinny, and no inkling of personality. Oh, and they all thought they were 'the one' for Sirius. After about the 10th girl, I lost track of their names. Instead, I called them all Blondie. It was a good system.

'Really prongs, just put yourself out there. They'll come running. They always do.'

'You say it like its easy. You try going after a girl who hates you. I doubt any girl hates you. Besides Lily,' it was so true. Lily hated us marauders. 'You'd better not go for her!' I added quickly.

'Actually, as of this morning, I think a girl might actually hate me.'

'Who? Bridget McIntyre, the nutter?' I asked, remembering our charms lesson this morning where Bridget had gone on a long rant about everything she hated about Sirius.

'You got that right,' Sirius muttered under his breath. I thought about what Bridget had said about him.

'Did she say something about you kissing randoms in the corridor?'

'Oh yeah. I was trying dump Georgia… no, Gina… something. Anyway, Bridgy-babes walked past and hey, perfect opportunity.' It was the first day back, and Sirius had already dumped someone. Go figure.

'So what, you kissed her and now she hates you?' Most girls would love to be kissed by _The_ Sirius Black. 'Bridgy-babes' apparently didn't.

'It seems she doesn't like my dumping methods. And maybe even hated me before. I have no idea why though.'

'If you ask me, I think she thinks you're a bit arrogant mate.' I said, patting him on the back.

'You can't really talk. You're the one who shows off with the snitch anytime Lily is near. And I don't think I really need to start on the hair.'

'Hey, leave the hair out of this.' I said, subconsciously running my hand through my hair. Hair. It was a marauder thing. And it made the girls come running. Well, most of them anyway. Not Lilykins though.

'Black, Potter, enough talking. Get to work on your potions. Lily's already halfway through hers.' Slughorn ordered. At the mention of Lily's name, I involuntarily smiled and looked at her. She glared back at me. Can't you feel the love?

Sirius and I lit a flame underneath our cauldrons, then continued talking.

'Hey James, you know that girl over there?' he said, pointing to a Ravenclaw three desks in front of us. 'Have I dated her before?'

'Dated? No. Snogged? Yes. Twice.'

'Huh, really?' He responded, sounding surprised.

I opened my book, looking over the ingredients for the sleeping draught we were supposed to be making. I collected a few of the ingredients, and started to make the potion.

'Hey,' I looked over at Sirius, who's book was still shut. 'Do you think that together as the marauders we've snogged or dated every girl in our year?' I thought about this, and there was a good chance it was true. The majority thanks to Sirius.

'Possibly,' I said surveying the room. 'Except maybe some of the Slytherins, and Lily. What about Bridget?'

'Not unless Remus has snogged Bridget, which I'm doubting.'

'I'm definitely going to get Lily to date me this year.' Sirius scoffed.

'That's about as likely as me dating Bridget.' I looked at Sirius, raising my eyebrows.

'Is that a challenge?'

'It's on.' Sirius held out his hand, which I shook.

'What on earth are you doing boys?' Professor Slughorn asked, causing half the class to turn in our direction. I went to drop his hand, but Sirius had exclaimed 'Thumbwars!' and was crushing my thumb. Professor Slughorn looked at us confused for a moment, before shaking his head and returning to the marking he was doing.

We gathered our ingredients and for once actually started making the potion.

The day continued as normal. Potions. Thinking about Lily. Transfiguration. Staring at Lily's arse (which I must say is _fantastic_). Defence against the dark arts. My love proclaiming her affections through a lovely hex. And then rounds, with the future Mrs Potter.

I made my way to meet Lily for rounds with a smile on my face. A whole two hours spent alone with the object of my affections! I took out the marauders map to see where the goddess was. I spotted her right away, thanks to the heart I'd charmed to permanently sit next to her name. She was heading my way, most likely coming from the library.

She approached me, slouching with a scowl on her face, arms folded. She was so wonderful and graceful.

'POTTER!'

'Yes, my love?' I replied adoringly. Her eyes narrowed.

'Lets go. A metre away at all times and keep your hands to yourself,' she said, before taking off down the corridor.

'I don't know if that's possible, sugar,' I called after her. She turned around abruptly and pulled out her wand.

'I mean it Potter. One metre, no, lets make that three. If you come within three metres of me, this,' she said, holding up a fist, 'will be embedded in your face.'

'Of course, sweet heart,' I said with a wink. Lily growled and sent me a seething look.

'No, Potter. I'm not your sweet heart, neither am I your love, sugar, wonderful goddess, future wife, honey-cakes, Lily-kins or even Lily. In fact, I'm not even your Evans. If you want my attention just grunt or something. You're making me hate my own name.'

'I can moan it if you want,' I said suggestively and waggled my eyebrows. Oh yeah, Potter is _innnnn._

'Haha –NO!' she said, storming off down the corridor. I trailed behind her for the next couple of hours, conspiring a way to woo her. This of course would lead to our lovely marriage in a quaint little church and lots of mini James and Lilys. Just as we finished our rounds, I got the perfect idea.

I raced to the dormitories. I had _the best_ idea. Oh yes, so good it had to be emphasised.

'Oh Paaaaadfoot!' I sung out as I entered the room.

'Oh Merlin, he's singing,' I heard Remus mutter. I turned to him feigning shock. Sirius came wandering into the room from the bathroom.

'What happened? Did Evans not yell at you for once?'

'Oh no, it's even better than that!' I prepped out my hands dramatically, 'Get ready to be amazed. My dear friends, Padfoot and Moony, gentlemen of the night,' I paused dramatically for effect, 'I have a ploy to make my sweet Lily-kins mine! For years you've seen her reject me, cold-heartedly as she loved me so much she could not bare to be with me. But this year, there will be a change. I, James Harold Potter the First have a plan. It is the greatest thing since the Nimbus 1000. In fact, it's even greater than great. Its brilliant!' Another dramatic pause. I waited for the sheer brilliance of my plan to sink in so they could compliment my brilliance. I stared expectantly, 'Come on people, brilliant plan in motion!'

Remus shook his head and turned back to the book he'd been reading. Sirius glanced up at me.

'Sorry mate, did you say something?'

What. A. Bitch.

'Padfoot you just missed the greatest, most brilliant, bloody-amazing, fan-freaking-tastic, spectacular, super-dooper –'

Sirius clapped loudly and I abruptly turned my attention to him.

'Stop with the adjectives already! It's great, I get it.'

'Oh but you really don't, it is _that_ amazing.'

I waited for Sirius's excitement to set in. However, he just stared blankly for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

'Moony, did the adjectival queen over there take anything?' Sirius asked Remus. Remus looked between us for a moment, and then sighed exasperatedly.

'He's always this bad.'

'I resent that!' I interjected. Sirius sat down on his bed, and looked at me.

'All right, James, sweetie,' he said putting his hand to his heart, and taking on a condescending tone, 'Tell us your plan honey.'

I scowled at him for a moment, but the plan was just so exciting that I couldn't stay mad.

'Well? Go on,' Sirius nodded in my direction.

'Nah, you'll just have to wait,' I said, before skipping to the bathroom. I heard Sirius's bemused voice say, 'Be afraid Remus, be very afraid.'

**A/N: This chapters a lot shorter, but there are a few more waiting to be uploaded =]. Please review and we'll love you forever. **


End file.
